


AHS Apocalypse : Finale

by LyhesaCnr



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Battle, Devil, Season Finale, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyhesaCnr/pseuds/LyhesaCnr
Summary: Just my own version of the finale we were given last week as I do not entirely agree with it!Obviously the final has many flows. Alongside erasing this season as if it had never happened, so no need to watch it as a matter of fact.Mallory stayed in The Tempus Infinituum timeline/reality. And never came back to her own, where we do not know what happened to Myrtle who appears to be alone and alive with Micheal, not knowing the effect of killing him in the past, We don't know if he simply died or faded or lost his powers. But one thing is sure, Mallory should have come back out of the basin, just like with Anastasia. But instead, she stayed in the Tempus Infinituum reality. As I said leaving Myrtle probably aline and alone with all the dead witches, whereas all of them except Myrtle and Madison are alive in  Tempus Infinituum.So yes it has more than one flow.But anyway. I'll change it completely coz, why not bringing everyone back in 2015 safe and sound while we're at it !!





	AHS Apocalypse : Finale

-It's almost as bad as your dinner jacket, but at least the world can be saved. snapped Myrtle  
-By you? replied Michael a smirk forming on his lips  
-By all of us. said Cordelia  
-Hey. Get the wax out of your ears, I'm here to watch.  
-But I'm not, added Coco looking at Dinah, just don't let me die again okay, it really sucked the first time.  
-When I'm done, you'll all wish you were still dead.  
-I always thought the world would end with fire and ice, not witches and warlocks. teased Myrtle  
-The seventh seal has been broken. Wormwood has fallen from the sky and turned the rivers to blood and fire. The bottomless pit has been open and my swarms of locusts and scorpions have ravaged humanity. The world has been remade in my father's image.  
-Darling, started Myrtle a smile on her lips, it seems Daddy didn't tell you the most important rule on bringing on the apocalypse. If you want to finish the job, the thing you have to do first is get rid of all the witches.  
-Big mistake, added Coco  
-I could annihilate all of you in a second and the world would go on without missing a beat. You and all of your work will be forgotten in the rubble of the past. But I want to give you a future. Fall to your knees and accept me as your Lord and Savior and I will bring you to the table as my obedient subjects.

Myrtle and Cordelia laughed looking up to Michael.

-Imbeciles! Fall to your knees before the King. Hail Satan! screamed Mrs. Mead  
-The only way we would sit at your table is if your decapitated head were the centerpiece.  
-Cordelia... said Dinah while walking toward her, You raised me from the dead so that you would have the power of voodoo on your side. But if you know anything about who I am, you know that the only choice I'd pick would be the winner.

Dinah stopped in front of the stairs and bowed down to Michael while Madison and Cordelia were giving her a death stare.

-You're half right, Dinah.  
-She needed the help, Marie Laveau came from behind the witches a big smile on her face, of a powerful Voodoo Queen. Ah ah, but that ain't you, sis, said the woman, pointing at Dinah, to release me from Hell, Cordelia promised Papa Legba the darkest and most corrupt Voodoo Queen's soul for mine. You'll serve him well, in my place.  
-You're a fool Marie Laveau. You would have done no different if you were Queen.  
-No!

Marie disappeared and appeared behind Dinah's back a machete in her hand. She armed her arm and hit Dinah's neck. When she took it away Dinah screamed in agony, before falling on the floor bleeding out. 

-Out with the trash. Give Papa my regards.

Michael turned toward Mrs. Mead and she went to take off the edge of her arm to reveal a shotgun.

-Configne*, muttered Cordelia

Suddenly Mrs. Mead seemed as if she was having a seizure, her system slowly failing her, preventing her to do anything, under the concerned eye of Michael.

-Mrs. Mead?

Mead then exploded into millions of pieces, the strength of the impact made Michael fall down the stairs, while the witches huddled up together to protect each other. Michael looked next to him and saw Mrs. Mead head rambling. He put both his hands on the side of her head sadness taking over him, slowly but surely turning into anger, an urge to have his revenge. 

-Madison!

Madison had left Cordelia's side and went to take the shotgun in her hands, decided to buy her friends more time.

-Sorry about your little toy, bitch.

Michael turned toward her and she started to unload the shotgun on him. He took a few steps back, blood splashing all over the wall and as his back hit it, he slowly fell down, his eyes glazed and motionless. Myrtle stood up under the watchful eyes of the witches present and went next to Michael touching his hair, caressing it.

-My goodness, smooth as silk.

Myrtle ripped a tuft of hair from Michael scalp and went back to the others. She sat back down and gave the hair to Mallory.

-A personal item, remember dear, focus on it. Use it to locate a time and place early in Michael's life...  
-Shed the ego, disengage from this realm, said both Myrtle and Mallory  
-Place myself there, and say the words. Tempus Infinituum. finished Mallory  
-That's our girl, replied the ginger smiling  
-Bullets alone won't kill him. He's become too powerful we have to find a place to cast the spell before he wakes up.  
-I'll hold him off as long as I can.

Cordelia looked at Madison and put cupped her face, a sad look in her eyes.

-You got this, said Coco to Mallory holding her arm  
-Go... Go! screamed Madison

Cordelia took Mallory and went front followed by Coco and Myrtle, Marie bringing up the rear. Cordelia looked down to Michael and saw that he was looking at her. Mallory went ahead, running. But Brock went in front of her and stabbed her, cutting her breath short.

-I should have been on that plane!  
-Mallory!

Myrtle and Cordelia arrived at that moment, stopping a second, realizing what had happened. Delia rushed to Mallory's side while Myrtle was growing enraged.

-What have you done you cretin...  
-It's payback bitch, I serve it cold.  
-I like it hot! Ignis!

Myrtle screamed as she set him on fire, her face torn by anger. Brock stumbled backward and fell over the railing, yelling in pain. Madison looked up and saw the burning body falling next to her, that was at that moment that Michael started to move again. Madison turned toward him and saw the blood moving in reverse.

-Oh fuck. I guess it's back to retail.

The blonde fired at both his legs, making him wince slightly and just a mere seconds later felt the shotgun stop in her hands.

-Goddamnit.

Madison looked back at Michael and took a few steps back throwing the shotgun on the ground, Michael was standing a smirk on his face.

-Because you think you are capable to stop me?  
-No, but I can slow you.

Michael laughed loudly but when he tried to take a step he realized that his limbs were feeling slightly stiff. Madison was focussing on what she had learned at the academy and remembered the 7 Wonders, Concilium would be her best shot. Or at least she hoped so.

-Oh, Madison, Madison, Madison. You are so naive.

Michael moved one of his legs with difficulty then moved the other, he himself used the power Madison used on herself. The blonde's eyes snapped with fear for a mere second before regaining her fearless nature.

-You can kill me Michael but they will undo you.  
-Oh, I wouldn't be so sure.  
-See you on the other side bitch.

Michael stared at Madison passing her on the stairs, making her heart beat faster, and faster, hurting every part of her body. When he arrived at the top of the stairs he gave a side look to her and closed his fist, and kept on walking without looking at the lifeless body of Madison going down the stairs.

-Balneum Infinituum.

Cordelia was standing over Mallory, she was losing blood and seemed to have lost colors. She was trying to use Vitalum Vitalis on Mallory but she was too weak and Myrtle couldn't do it. And the more she was trying the more she was exhausting herself.

-He's coming! screamed Marie

Both Cordelia and Myrtle looked at her, fear present in their eyes.

-Get her out of here!

Myrtle took an arm and Delia took the other, both pulling Mallory to the place they had chosen to do the spell.

-No matter what happens, it's better than where I was!

The trio was just out of sight that Marie heard Michael steps on the stairs. Marie ran toward the small bridge separating her from the trio and took a little bag from her belt. She poured the content into her hand and saw Michael arriving. She traced a line in front of her not looking away from him. She started to speak Creole and Michael smirked.

-You will not pass.

Michael tried to reach Marie but found himself incapable of touching her. 

-You're dealing with the HBIC, now.  
-You really think your stupid Voodoo spells can stop me.

Marie took a small step back as Michael tried to reach for her again and nearly succeeded.

-They ain't here to stop you. They're here to slow you.

Michael laughed and pushed his hand further, entering Marie's ribcage.

-Is that all you've got?

Marie moaned under the pain, she saw Coco arriving from behind him, a sharp knife in her hand.

-Not exactly, she said bending over

Coco armed her hand and stabbed Michael's back. That cut his breath short and he held on even harder in Maria's ribcage.

-Die again fuck face!  
-Normally that'd work, replied Michael turning toward Coco touching with his free hand when the knife was coming out. 

He took his hand out of Marie, taking her heart out, and turned fully toward Coco who was taking a few steps back.

-But I'm nothing like normal.

Michael brought the heart to his face and took a bite before looking back at a terrified Coco. He lifted his free hand with a flick of his fingers made her neck snap. She fell on the floor like Marie before her and Michael took the knife out of his back, exasperated. Meanwhile, Cordelia and Myrtle had put Mallory in a basin of water. Delia was at her side, holding her above the water, seeing the water slowly turning red.

-Balneum Infinituum. Dona Salui Conductum. muttered both Myrtle and Cordelia repeatedly  
-No, come on Mallory please, please, said Cordelia crying, Mallory come on, come on, look at me, look at me. You can do this, you can do this. You can do this. It's not working. It's not working, she's not strong enough!  
-I'm sorry Cordelia... whispered Mallory  
-It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. Look at me, no, no, no come on Mallory. Come on, come on. Aagghh!

Cordelia was crying still by Mallory's side, touching her face gently, while Myrtle was fighting back tears.

-It appears as though we're fucked, my dear.

Cordelia exchanged a look with the ginger before looking down, thinking. When she looked up she seemed to have a new energy in her and looked at Myrtle.

-I love you.

Cordelia stood up letting Myrtle alone with Mallory, she went to see the stairs, to see how high the fall would be, before earing Michael's steps behind her.

-How did you think this would end? Prophecy is inevitable. I was always going to win. Miss Supreme.

Cordelia was standing face to face with him and could see at the corner of her eyes Myrtle going at the door, looking at her.

-Not on your own. You've been lead by the hand coddled the entire way. By your Father. The Warlocks. I look at you and I don't see a man. I see a sad, scared little boy so pathetic he couldn't even kill me with a thousand nuclear bombs.  
-But I never expected to. Like a cockroach, I knew you'd survive the nuclear fallout. I wanted you to. And now I'm going to have the satisfaction of watching you die knowing you failed.  
-You still don't get it, do you? Even now. You think there is only winning and losing. Success and failure. But failure is when you've lost any semblance of hope. You will get to watch me die. But you won't find it satisfying.

With a flick of her hand, Cordelia took the knife off Michael's hand.

-Satan has one son. But my sisters are a legion, motherfucker.

Suddenly Cordelia brought the knife to her chest, entering her own ribcage, under the stupefied eyes of Michael and the horrified ones of Myrtle, making Mallory open her eyes and take a deep breath in.

-Cordelia!!!  
-No!!! screamed Michael

The blonde stumbled backward, her breathing short but a satisfying look on her face. Behind Myrtle, the water started to make bubbles. The ginger turned away in pain and closed the door locking it, crying like never before. Mallory looked at the woman before looking at the water and the tuft of hair in her hand.

-I'll buy you as much time as I can. I'll protect you.

Mallory looked up and her eyes fell on Myrtle who was resting her back on the door, tears going down her cheeks, Cordelia had sacrificed herself. And Coco was right she could do it. Mallory nodded and the water turned black within a second.

-Tempus Infinituum!

She gave a last look to Myrtle before immersing herself in the water, falling deeper and deeper, seeing but only dark around her. Myrtle stumbled closer to the basin and turned when she felt the door tremble. 

-Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum. repeated Myrtle her hand toward the door.

Cordelia... Her Delia... Indeed she was nothing like Fiona. She never was, she was so much more. And Myrtle, even though she was torn apart to have witnessed this, felt proud of the woman she was calling her daughter. Suddenly Myrtle was taken out of her thoughts by the door rumbling again, but louder. She heard an exasperated sigh and then silence. Way too silent, it lasted a few seconds. Before Myrtle understood what had happened, the door exploded, throwing her against the wall behind her, a sharp scream escaping her lips, as she felt her back hit the wall and a sudden pain in her abdomen. When she looked down she saw that a piece of the door had pierced through her clothes and reached her body, she heard Michael's steps and looked up, seeing blurry without her glasses, she distinguished him coming toward her. He kneeled next to her and seemed to look at the wood and the blood coming out.

-What a shame, I would have loved to kill you myself.  
-You won't... Stop Mallory, Michael. She will be... Your fall. Articulated Myrtle under the pain  
-That's where you're wrong, Michael put a hand next to her head and took a handful of Myrtle's hair making her wince, I will make it my pleasure to go and kill that witch and to watch her suffer, just like you are, Michael made the ginger's head collapse against the wall harshly.

Myrtle groaned under the pain, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Michael went closer to the basin a smirk forming on his lips.

-If you're still alive after I took care of her, I'll kill you myself. And then you'll wish you had died faster.

Michael entered one leg after another in the basin and closed his eyes before submerging himself in the deep, dark water. Myrtle was looking at the scene desperately before a long and painful song of grief filled the air.


End file.
